nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:900bv/Archive 2
Untitled Chat now! :P Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 23:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok I won't, I understad and thanks. Btw, I'm gonna be playing with deadraiser tommorow on ps3, if you have a ps3, then I can play with you. My gamertag is bountyhunter7714. If there is anytime you want to play nazi zombies, just ask. But yea, I haven't been on here for at least a month, hoping that would give everyone enough cool down time. So yea, I'm not here to meddle, or make anyone mad. I'm just here for Nazi Zombies. I've been getting really good at it. I used to be only able to get to round 10-14 on solo, but now I can get to round 20-26 on solo. Btw, am I able to make any contributions to the wiki, maybe we can all contribute strategies and then maybe can make a story out of us playing/ strategies. Bountyhunter7714 20:44, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Btw, I was reading your profile likes of Nazi Zombies, and yea, I like Nikolai too. He's pretty funny. Fire sale is my 2-3 favorite drop, and Juggernog is my favorite and most useful perk-a-cola. Speed Cola is my 2nd favorite perk-a-cola. Quick revive the third, Phd Flopper fourth, Deadshot Daiquiri fifth, Mule Kick sixth, Stamin-Up seventh, and Double Tap is the last. My favorite wonder weapon is either the ray gun or zap gun/ wave gun. I haven't really played Acension because I don't have it, but I like Kino Der Toten, Five, and Der Riese. Bountyhunter7714 20:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 And ok, that's fine. I understand. Like if we played at 5 pm, then you would be playing at like 5 am. Just guessing. I live in the U.S. Bountyhunter7714 21:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC)Bountyhunter7714 Album That's great, but you should probably do what me and DR have done. see here. Also, you have probably noticed the Dead Beetle and The Ebon Monster, you should probably do the same. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) What me and Dead done is put a name down for our third (The Ebon Monster/Dead Beetle), which reference the album. Then we put the songs down. So essentially, put your songs on the template, along with a name for your third (e.g "900 hill"). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 20:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Uhh, is Violet M. Riley supposed to be me? O-O because my name IRL is Megan Riley M (not telling last name) and I find that somewhat creepy. And the picture looks like me o-o .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh xD Sorry, I didn't know. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol I could tell. I'm finally writing Wiki War Zombie which is sorta a blend of my own ideas with some on here (I made that note on the page) and will be rather interesting, I'm hoping. Basically we (the users of NZP) were the only survivors and the only way to escape the zombies Richtofen sends to kill us/cease our souls is to go to different video game realms such as Halo:Reach, Borderlands, etc. .::.~~Richtofen~~.::.There's a doll inside a doll inside a doll! Sounds perverse... 23:48, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I Tried to Apologize I tried to explain everything to Vi, but now she hates me. I guess she is right, I'm a dick and I payed for it. I might as well leave and close my account. Don't mess with Carno or Beckle 00:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That Thing Covenant Holy City: High Charity, outside the wreckage of Installation 04 Ninth Age of Reclamation (Covenant Calendar) The High Council Chamber was incredibly lively, both San ‘Shyuum (nicknamed the “Prophets”) and the Sangheili (nicknamed the “Elites”) members of the High Council of the Covenant sat on both sides of the circular room, observing the centre line. An Elite, boasting golden armour with a disheartened expression walked down the line, almost as if forcing his legs to move towards his trial. At the end of the line sat the three rulers of the Covenant Empire, the Hierarchs, the “Holy Prophets”. They were each distinctively different, on the left was a hologram of the youngest Prophet, Regret, wearing a dark blue-green robe and an evil smirk on her face. In the centre was a slightly older San ‘Shyuum, the Prophet of Truth. He was wearing a distinctive blood red robe, and the crown upon his head formed that of a medieval king, his eyes were bloodshot, and had he not been the leader of the Covenant he would be assumed to be made of the purist of evil. Finally, on the right was an elderly High Prophet, the Prophet of Mercy. His eyes were dull, his robe a light blue, grey hairs emerging from the swollen skin sacs hanging from the sides of his head, as well as his eyelashes. The Elite approached, holding his breath. Truth was the first to speak, “Admiral, you are accused of failure to command your forces, and failure to protect sacred forerunner relics.” “Holy Prophet, I did what I could with forces, surely you realise I had to focus on the undead when-” “You were right to focus your forces on the undead, but this demon, this ‘Master Chief’ managed to successfully defeat your men, and destroy the sacred ring,” Truth replied cutting the Elite off. Regret’s hologram moved towards Truth, and whispered to him, “The crowd demands punishment, make short work of this failure.” The councillors began talking loudly, all in tedious debate on how to punish the Elite on trial. Talking quickly escalated to shouting, too which Truth raised his hand to silence them, “You may be a high rank in this Covenant, but your actions in protecting the sacred ring was a colossal failure.” “Nay!” one of the San ‘Shyuum councillors called, “It was heresy!” This caused uproar in the chamber, until Mercy shouted out, “We will have order in this chamber, or our honour guards will have to dispense discipline!” The shouts dissipated. The Elite stared at Mercy’s dull eyes, the High Prophet was known to be merciful. He was often quick to lessen a charge should he have seen it too harsh or irrational. Mercy’s real name was Hod Ebon, and he was the only High Prophet who revealed this prior to his rise to politics. Clearing his incredibly long throat, Truth spoke to the Elite, “You are to be branded with the Mark of Shame for your actions, and following this the Council will decide your fate.” Desperate, the Elite turned his gaze once again to Mercy, but Mercy simply stared back, it was a fair punishment for a crime so great. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 00:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm still in chat you know. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:18,8/1/2012 19:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat now? Please :3 DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:21,8/5/2012 23:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 14:07,8/6/2012 14:07, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Navigation Already been discussed and decided against. I think the current set-up is fine. Magma-Man 23:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat? :3 DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 23:52,8/8/2012 23:52, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what that message meant. Can you make it more understandable? No Jimmy,="purple"> you cant go to the bathroom! 00:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Wafflez44 I'm sorry, but I don't remember saying anything bad about anybody's post. Sorry if I offended anybody, but I'm still confused. Oooooooohhhhh, okay, sorry. I won't do it anymore. Chat? o3o DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:15,8/30/2012 15:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry man. Chat again? My brother took my game time D: DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 15:38,9/3/2012 15:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Apple Sucks Yes these videos are usually stupid but I figured you'd find the opening amusing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLvMm9GH7mM&feature=channel&list=UL Magma-Man 23:46, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Nostalgia Critic I've selected three episodes for you and have linked you to the cruddy quality Youtube fan reuploads since apparently your computer is too cruddy to watch on the actual site. May I remind you that despite some of their openings such as in the commercial one I guess is an example of "American Comedy" or whatever that you said, but after that it gets to the main review where the point of the show is well... shown. It's to make fun of crappy old movies or similar. (Television shows, commercials, etc.) He does do serious reviews sometimes, a good example is his "DisneyCember" series, but I'm here to show you the funny ones. Star Trek: The Motion Picture Just watched this one. Good example of his reviews, it's funny and makes fun of a movie that is undenyably crappy. (I like Star Trek and I myself agree with all his points. This movie wasn't good.) *Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY6UpUcSDM8 *Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEtiLX5VzXU The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog In this one he reviews the television shows based off of the popular video game series. This is one of my favorite episodes, it always makes me laugh and when I watched it together with me, my older brother, and one of my brother's friends we were laughing the whole way through. *Actually found someone who uploaded the whole episode in one 18 minute part: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i03ftHMdy58 The Commercials This is absolutly hilarious as is both it's sequels. *Huh, this has one part as well. Hurray! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kb9ypPiq7Nk There you go. Magma-Man 21:50, September 13, 2012 (UTC) MEE Expansion #2 Expanding the MEE template again for Outside Influence, care to yank a few more Iron Maiden red links from the wonderful world of the intrenets? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 07:30, September 19, 2012 (UTC) The songs introduced in Time Monster also appear in Outside Influence (and I assumed Cabin too, if you look at my quotes). I put in introduced in because putting expansion on every single one just seemed weird. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 19:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Chatz That's where you should goz. Magma-Man 17:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) umad? Fall of Cybertron = Critically acclaimed for it's genre Resident Evil 6 = Not critically acclaimed at all Magma-Man 00:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Notice I said "For it's genre" for Fall of Cybertron. It's pretty much inpossible for an action game that's not Call of Duty or Battlefield to get a 9.5 or higher. Heck alot of the time Fall of Cybertron got lower reviews then War which if you have played both you'd know is complete garbage. I actually tried to play War for Cybertron multiplayer a couple days ago and couldn't, it was just such garbage compared to Fall of Cybertron, and I have NEVER felt that way about a sequel before. I think that's a sign of good game design though they really weren't afraid to step it up a notch and improve on the original as much as possible, it's just the dlc plan sucks, (which can be blamed on Activision) multiplayer could use at least two more game modes and I'd like survival mode to be better because as it stands it actually isn't all that fun, even when I play with friends. Those really are the only flaws unless you add on things like "The characters are annoying" or "They didn't put in *Insert super obscure Transformer character no one cares about here* so the game sucks" Now that I've been playing Team Fortress 2 I've noticed the multiplayer took alot of elements, but I'm not complaining, Team Fortress 2 is one of the best multiplayers I've played, and it's not like it's a blatant rip-off, sure Destroyer class is easily comparable to Soldier, Titan to Heavy, Scientist to Medic, Scout to, well Scout and Sniper but they are all different enough and bring enough new things to the table. The game has a very different feel to it and adds in alot of Call of Duty and Halo which turns out very nicely. Oh yes, and one thing I believe Shadowshot mentioned that it has above Team Fortress 2 is that every class can kill any other class at the very least somewhat easily. As for the campaign, the story is good enough, it is filled with extremely memorable and epic moments, the level designs and styles are constantly mixed up making it far less repetitive, you've got tons of different enemy types and tons of unique very fun weapon designs. I personally say it's one of the best available in the action/multiplayer genre. (Games that have a 5-12 hours long campaign with a large emphasis on multiplayer and usually some other third mode) Oh yes, and the developers are awesome and as an aspiring game developer myself I must say I've been extremely impressed with their policies and their work. They know how important the feel of the game is as well as gameplay. Why have I imagined myself doing this entire rant in Yahtzee's voice? Magma-Man 13:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Two Things First of all, why haven't you been on the Wiki? I know RE6 is out but it's been quite a while. Second of all, LOL http://youtu.be/7LrVou1Jo7w Magma-Man 20:32, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I will also say that RE6 is now out of the question. I don't want a game where I have to frantically jerk around the controller's analog sticks, controllers are expensive and mine may be nearing the end of their life, something tells me QTEs like that won't help it live longer, on top of everything I've seen from RE6 be even more unappealing to me then RE5 was. Magma-Man 20:34, October 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'd like to point out that negative stuff about Fall of Cybertron wouldn't effect me because I know it's an awesome well made game the developers put alot of time and thought into making it as fun and well-made as possible. It actually has alot of QTEs as well but these are primarily for instantly teaching you a new function of the game while still being awesome and are used sparingly. One example of them being used as a tutorial like thing is when Starscream walks up to a constrained grimlock and when you take control of grimlock, there is a quick-time event to press the button you use to grab enemies to grab Starscream, then you use the button again to through Starscream at the control panel, thus you not only have an amusing moment but you've also been taught how to grab and throw enemies. They really aren't even "quick"-time events. You press them when you want (which can lead to some funny dialogue if you take a long time) because that isn't the point. Story is good, characters have alot of personality to them that I enjoy and the campaign continuously changes it up from epic set-up to epic set-up each with a different gameplay style, and the multiplayer is some of the best online multiplayer I've ever played. So go ahead and send me negative stuff about Fall of Cybertron. I shall just laugh and continue to enjoy my game. I was expecting you to do the same about the RE6 thing. Sorry. Magma-Man 21:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, also unlike games like say Call of Duty, there is alot of weapon variety. Shotguns that steal health from enemies, things that act like grenade launchers but fire corrosive slime balls, disc launchers where the discs bounce off of the walls and slice enemies in half, a pistol that marks a target for your team to see and weekens armor for a limited time, a lightning gun, a cluster grenade gun, and more. Even a regular weapon like an assault rifle or SMG have a very distinctive feel that other games don't give them. This is another one of my favorite features. All of them feel SO awesome to shoot. Magma-Man 21:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) My personal fan-fic, and your personal world I am preparing to write up a fan-fic based upon the Wiki and a threat to it's very existence. One of the factors of the world is that the 6 admins (or "NZP Elders") rule over the NZP Forest, a section belonging to each admin. If you could contribute what your personal "section" would look like and what you, as a leader of the land, would look like (because I'm not you obviously!), I would greatly apprieciate it. Of course if you would rather not be a character in it (the Elders don't play the biggest role anyway), I would like you to mention it. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 21:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Tranzit How do you know the creature.. thing is called that? It's not made up by you is it? Magma-Man 23:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that's more a term then a name but it's all we have to work with so sure that's what the Wiki will call them. Magma-Man 16:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) OI!, Idea Since Vi pulled herself out of the Outside Influence story, I've just had a thought, what's stopping the Techno Realm from claiming a bit of more land? Before I do this, I'd like to know whether you'd want to add anything to the Techno Realm as it's going to have a few more missions set within it. I'm also doing Nature versus Techno with Blaze's defenders trying to burn down the expansions. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 23:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello 900, Nice to see you.... Good job on the wiki.... How are you doing? Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 01:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous Hello 900bv Nice to see you again. Can you please meet in chat, I have a very important message I need to tell. If you can, please invite the other admins. Thank You Stone Killer Weeping Angels (talk) 20:43, November 19, 2012 (UTC)SKWA exbawks I thought you weren't going to keep playing Xbox? Then why did I see you come up with multiplayer progress on Black Ops II? You need Gold to do that. Magma-Man 01:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Merry christmas Camalex97 (talk) 17:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Dude did you edited my map Highway of the Dead did you did because I'm getting interested and a little pissed "Fuck off, Merry Christmas" <---BV you crack me up xD [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| Hellfire, ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' Dark fire! ]] 22:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, let's chat. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 00:58,12/31/2012 00:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) hey 900bv check what I created "Zombie Drones" check it and leave a comment please. Mind getting back on chat? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 17:07,1/6/2013 17:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm no longer away. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 18:12,1/6/2013 18:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Dude can you check my blog call Call of Duty: Dead Ops, is on Salvajexxx blog. Dude you ganna check it out in Held Up zombie campaign on Call of Duty: Dead Ops. Wiki chat? o3o DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 20:40,1/13/2013 20:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, don't know of any. DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 22:29,1/17/2013 22:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey 900, chat? DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 21:23,1/20/2013 21:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry man, chat died on me. So..... chat? xD DeadRaiser Talk My Home Wiki 19:19,1/21/2013 19:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article You've been the main one taking charge this month so here is another map you could add. Breached was created by Doc and he suggested it to me. Looks high quality. Magma-Man 03:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Can I be in Eternal Terror? Please! *gives sad look* TheDoctor115 (talk) 22:30, February 19, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* Okay....oh hey, did you see my latest blog? >:D. HAHAHAHAHAHAH TheDoctor115 (talk) 22:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC)